1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having a display device, on which several types of information is sequentially displayed in response to each manual instruction by an operator, and a printing device.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus is one type of conventional data communication apparatus. A facsimile apparatus may utilize a LCD (Liquid-Crystal Display device) as a display device. The facsimile apparatus causes the LCD to sequentially display several kinds of information, for example: the present mode of the apparatus (i.e. transmission mode, reception mode or copy mode), a condition of transmitting, a condition of receiving or a result of transmitting or receiving, etc, in response to each manual instruction entered by an operator. In a situation where an operator wishes to know the result of transmitting and the result is not displayed until late in the order of information, the operator has to enter many instructions until the result of transmitting is displayed by the LCD. Therefore the operation for displaying in a conventional apparatus is complicated.